Whiskey Lullaby
by eyeboll
Summary: What happens to them both when they break up? Angst. Oneshot. Songfic. HarryCho.


**Whiskey Lullaby**

_**by Isabel**_

**A/N: The song is called Whiskey Lullaby and is owned by Brad Paisley. Read and review everybody and please enjoy!**

_She put him out_

_Like the burning end of a midnight cigarette_

_She broke his heart_

_He spent his whole life trying to forget_

Harry laid in his bed, crying his eyes out. Cho had left him. Destroyed his life and his dreams and his plans forever. He tried to go on with his life. He spent the next couple of years trying to build a life again, trying to forget the painful memories, but never once succeeding. Not one time, during six years, he managed to forget Cho's dark hair and her infective smile.

_We watched him drink his pain away_

_A little at a time_

_But he never could get drunk enough_

_To get her off his mind_

_Until the night_

Ron and Hermione watched him and they tried to help him as much as they could. They watched as Harry took his escape into the world of alcohol. They watched as he fought away the memories, one by one. But he could never get drunk enough to forget her entirely.

_He put that bottle to his head_

_And pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away her memory_

_Life is short_

_But this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

It wasn't until that night that he forgot. That night when he finally drank away her memory. Drank away the inner demons that had haunted him for a good part of the last six years. He knew that life was too short and too valuable to just throw away. But he also knew that this was bigger than that when he gathered the strength to get up off his knees.

_We found him with his face down in the pillow_

_With the note that said "I'll love her 'til I die"_

_And when we buried him beneath the willow_

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

Ron and Hermione found him in his bed, face down in the pillow. He had a crumpled note in his hand. I'll love her 'til I die, it said. They buried him beneath the great willow on the field, the one tree that was his and Cho's. When they did so they could swear they heard the angels sing a song. Heard them sing a whiskey lullaby.

_The rumours flew_

_But nobody knew how much she blamed herself_

_For years and years_

_She tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

The rumours flew around in the small town, but there was no one at all who really knew how much Cho blamed herself for what had happened. How often she'd said to herself that everything that had happened was no ones but her fault. For years and years she tried to hide all the whiskey that she drank in secret. She tried to hide it on her breath. The whiskey she drank during dark, lonely nights when the only thing holding her company in the empty apartment was the alcohol.

_She finally drank her pain away_

_A little at a time_

_But she never could get drunk enough_

_To get him off her mind_

_Until the night_

Finally she drank the pain away, slowly and a little at a time. One memory at a time loosened the grip on her mind. But the haunting memories never fully left her. That drunk she never managed to be before she passed out on the floor.

_She put that bottle to her head_

_And pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away his memory_

_Life is short_

_But this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

It wasn't until that night that she finally forgot it all. That night when she drank away his memory, once and for all. She knew perfectly well that she was wasting away a life that many never got the chance to live, but she also knew something else as well. She knew that what she was doing was so much bigger than that. She knew that she did the right thing when she managed to gather strength enough to get up off her knees.

_We found her with her face down in the pillow_

_Clanging to his picture for dear life_

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

Her friends found her in her bed, face down in the pillow. She was clinging to the picture of him for dear life, never wanting to let go of him even in death. They laid her next to him beneath the willow and while they did so the angels once again sang a whiskey lullaby for them.


End file.
